<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their boy wonder by GhostZone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169963">Their boy wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostZone/pseuds/GhostZone'>GhostZone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Dead Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan Needs a Hug, Derek Morgan Whump, Hurt Derek Morgan, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Spencer Reid, M/M, Not Beta Read, Or romantic, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Spencer Reid Whump, but he cant get one, cause he’s dead, could be read as platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostZone/pseuds/GhostZone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek reflects on Spencer’s death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their boy wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He saw it, when he looked in his eyes, he saw the purest form of love the world has ever known. Thoughts constantly swarming behind his innocent blue eyes, a mind that worked so hard it sent the boy into his room seeking comforting arms. The small whispered pleas to hold him, to help him shut off his thoughts for just one night.<br/>And he would.<br/>He would hold him, and whisper sweet nothings while running his hands through the boys hair.<br/>And he’d stare at his calm, young face. Too young. Way to young to know so much suffering and violence. Too young to have known so much grief and loss. A face that deserves- deserved to always hold a smile.</p><p>
  <em>“You know you can talk to me, right? I’ll always be here kid.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know.”</em>
</p><p>He didn’t say it enough, he thought.<br/>He didn’t hold him enough.<br/>He didn’t love him enough.<br/>He didn’t protect him.<br/>His Spencer,<br/>His pretty boy,<br/>Laying in a casket with a bullet wound to the chest.<br/>A painless death, the coroner said.<br/>For who?<br/>For spencer?<br/>What could be more painful for the boy than leaving everyone he loved.<br/>His team, his mother.<br/>For him?<br/>For Derek?<br/>It was the most horrid pain he’s ever experienced,<br/>Shattering his soul,<br/>Etching a deep aching wound into his chest.<br/>Something so cold.<br/>Something he knew only Spencer could make feel better.</p><p>
  <em>“I thought i was going to lose you, i thought you were going to die and leave me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, kid, but I’m right here. I wont leave you, i promise. Not now, not ever.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you, i cant lose you too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, pretty boy, i love you too. I’m safe, were safe.”</em>
</p><p>How could he...<br/>He wasn’t supposed to die.<br/>He was supposed to stay with him, talk his ear off with statistics and facts Derek would never remember.<br/>He was supposed to be here.<br/>He was supposed to come home<br/>He was supposed to be in his arms.<br/>His pretty boy, his spencer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>